


The Ducks

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, evil ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: “I know I said this before but don’t, I mean ever, provoke the ducks.” Stiles shuddered as he recalled his time at the duck pond that day.





	

“I know I said this before but don’t, I mean ever, provoke the ducks.” Stiles shuddered as he recalled his time at the duck pond that day.

“And why would I do that?” Jackson asked his boyfriend.

“Cause their mean and like to bite ankles.” Stiles rubbed his sore ankle.

“Well that wouldn’t happen if you just feed them instead eating the bread.” Jackson laughed.

“How rude.” Stiles turned away and pouted.

“Babe you know I wouldn’t let the ducks really hurt you, right?” Jackson laid his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He turned stiles around so they were facing each other.

“I know but they attacked my ankles them little assholes.” Stiles groaned.

“You’re really cute when you get upset.” Jackson laughed.

“Oh, am I?” Stiles threw his arms around Jackson’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Definitely.” Jackson leaned the rest of the way and gave stiles a heated kiss.


End file.
